


This definitely beats the cave

by NiyanaIsNotSane



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Eve family fun, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, I can’t get enough of this family, Kudos to whoever gets the reference to a certain actor mentioned in this story, Slice of Life, found family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiyanaIsNotSane/pseuds/NiyanaIsNotSane
Summary: It’s Christmas time at the Wachowski household and Sonic is excited to spent his first Christmas with Tom and Maddie.It’s mostly fluff with some angst, but not too much.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	This definitely beats the cave

**Author's Note:**

> Ok going two for two today! Once again based of a prompt request on tumblr with some slight editing. (since I first wrote this at 11 pm, very tired while also getting over a cold).  
> This is basically a sequel to my previous work, The View is Great from here.  
> Hope you enjoy this one!

_Cold…… ___

____

_I feel so cold….. ___

______ _ _

_Why is it so cold…..? ___

_______ _ _ _

_I haven’t felt cold this intense since….. ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_The cave. ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The cave was always this cold during this time of year. ___

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_But I’m not in the cave anymore…. ___

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Right? ___

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Feeling a brisk chill in the room woke Sonic from his dreamless sleep, looking around before squinting at the light peeking through his curtains.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh right, I’m in my room.” He assured himself, shivering as he curled his body in.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘Why is it so cold in here?’ _He thought as he tried to find a warm spot under the covers.__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He pulled the thick covers closer to his head and curled up underneath to hide away from the cold and try to go back to sleep until he heard the faint voices of Tom and Maddie coming from the kitchen downstairs.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Typical Saturday” he thought as he slowly woke from his drowsy state. Tom usually had Saturday’s off while Maddie had to work at the veterinary. Since she was still here, she must’ve taken off as well.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘Tom always makes pancakes his ‘famous’ banana pancakes on Saturday.’ _He smiled slightly as his ear flicked towards the sound of sizzling from the frying pan downstairs.__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It’s weird to think that only 7 months ago, he had his heroic battle with the eccentric scientist, Dr. Eggman or more formally known as Dr. Robotnik, but also with it being 6 ½ months since the day he was taken in by the Wachowski’s, becoming an official member of their family.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Groaning, Sonic pushed the comforter off him as he quickly grabbed a smaller blanket from the corner of his bed and wrapped it around his tiny body. Making his way to the headboard of his race car bed, he wiped away the fog in his window to look outside.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As he went to look, he squinted his eyes against the morning rays coming through his window.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Geez why is it so bright out today? It’s only 7:15.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Rubbing his eyes, he looked out again to see frost patterns on the window and snow…..falling?

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s snowing?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sonic’s face lit up with excitement as he felt his little tails wag back and forth. Actual snow!

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It’s been so long since he’s seen this much snow in Green Hills, during this time of year, it was just freezing outside but this year must be different. It must be a new-

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His train of thought stopped as he suddenly realized what month it was. The young hedgehog jumped off his bed and zoomed over to his calendar to where the date was circled and words were in red ink.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Christmas Eve ******

___________________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh my gosh” he said shocked as he went to put on his slippers and open the attic door. “I can’t believe I forgot what today is!” As he open up the door, he quickly rolled down the steps in his ball form to the first floor.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once he got to the bottom, he uncurled and rubbed his head in annoyance. “We really need to get those stairs carpeted.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Standing up to find his slipper, which had fallen off when he rolled down the stairs, he heard someone calling from the kitchen.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sonic?” Maddie called over the volume of the radio. “You okay sweetie?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah I’m ok! You gotta tell Tom that he really needs to make these stairs carpeted!”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tom’s voice cuts in immediately afterwards. “I kept telling you not to roll down them like that Sonic! They’re not designed for stuff like that.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well someone needs to change that rule.” Grudgingly he sprinted over to the table where Maddie was sitting, who was writing out an email for work while Tom was flipping the pancakes on the stove, humming along to the Christmas music on the radio.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The newly decorated tree was tucked in the corner of the living room, filled with ornaments and family trinkets as the lights dimly glowed.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Maddie smiled and rubbed his head as he sat down next to him before going back to her computer, continuing to talk as she typed.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So how you feeling knowing what today is?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Swinging his legs, he looked at her with excitement.  
“It’s pretty cool! I’ve never celebrated a holiday like this before.” Pausing as he petted Ozzie’s head as the dog made his way over to the table.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I mean yeah I’ve heard about it so many times before from overhearing other people but actually getting that chance to celebrate it? I’m all for it!”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Maddie smiled as she continued to listen to the young teen’s ramblings of how the kids at the school told him about the traditions they’re families do to leaving out milk and cookies for an elderly man that breaks into your house through the chimney to leave presents underneath your tree.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I mean I don’t get why he comes into people’s house while they’re sleeping, gives us so much gifts but instead of maybe, I don’t know ARREST HIM? all we give him in return is milk and cookies?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As Maddie went to answer, but Tom beat her to it as he entered the room carry a plate full of banana pancakes and a pitcher of orange juice.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I mean I guess that’s why he wears a red suit all the time.” He pauses as he sets the food down on the table. “Once he’s caught, he’ll be caught red handed.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Pausing from her typing, Maddie looked up with a smile and shook her head while Sonic just looked on with a disgusted look straight at Tom.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why? Why must you always be so into the puns?” Sonic replied disgruntled.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Pouring the orange juice into Sonic’s cup, he simply shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess I’m just a real punny guy.” He replied as he looked up with sly grin.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sonic threw back his head, grabbing his ears as he groaned. “UGGHH MADDIE PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP!”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tom cracked up with laughter while Maddie placed her head in her hands, her head shaking but laughing silently as well.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ozzie looked on at them from the corner of the room, tilting his head in curiosity.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

=======

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once the dishes were cleaned up, Tom and Maddie went back upstairs while Sonic zipped over towards the window as he dried his still damp hands, watching the snow falling gently outside. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Man i can’t wait to get out there.” he said quietly as he placed his hand under his chin, arm resting on the windowsill.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know what you’re thinking but you’re not going outside just yet.” Maddie’s voice coming from behind him, sounding stern.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Turning around, he saw her with her kneeling against the counter, hands behind her back but her face was filled with seriousness.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Aww why not yet? I helped clean up and i did my chores yesterday so I didn’t have to do them today!” He pressed, walking towards her.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She tapped her fingers against the counter, tilting her head in surprise at his outburst.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well probably it’s because you don’t have a warm coat on?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He went to respond back, but paused in realizing that she was right. Other than that nice red scarf he got back in the fall from his cousin Jojo, he didn’t have any actual winter wear for the snow.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Going outside during this time of year was always difficult when he lived in his cave, but due to his speed, he was always in and out before the cold would really get to him. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Even when the cave was colder than usual, he would simply roll in a ball and burrow into layers of clothes that he found during he year until the morning.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Looking up at Maddie, he sighed in defeat.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ok yeah I don’t have any warm clothes, it just never seemed like an issue until now.“ He mumbled as he stared down at the floor, crossing his arms and rubbing them with his hands.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Maddie, kneeling down placed and hand on his shoulder, the other hand still behind her back. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well we can start now.” She said with a smile as she revealed a neatly wrapped package from behind her back.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sonic looked on in shock at the package, taking gently from her hands, sitting down and eagerly ripping into the paper.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once he opened it, what he saw brought the biggest smile on his face. Inside was a zippered lavender puffer with dark orange snow pants that was just about his size. He quickly grabbed the coat and zipped it up around his body while struggling to put on the pants and walk at the same time.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Moving his arms around, he looked at himself in the reflection of the hallway mirror, marveling at the warmth he was feeling from the material of the outfit.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

In the reflection, he could see Maddie smiling fondly at him and he turned around, grinning at her.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I love it! It’s so warm and makes funny noises when I move my arms!” He says as he demonstrates with said promised noise.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Laughing softly, she kneels down to his height and adjusts his coat.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That’s good to hear. You can consider this an early Christmas present since you can’t wait to get outside.” She looked down at the box on the floor.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh! You almost forgot about this.” She reaches inside to pull out a dark blue beanie winter hat.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I wanted to get you a hat that’ll stay on your head when you run and due to the quills on your head being really big.” She jokingly said as she snapped the buckle under his chin.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Noticing his silence, she glances at his face, seeing his eyes well up before he quickly wipes them away to smile at her again.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thank you” his voice cracked with emotion. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Maddie smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek caressing it, causing him to close his eyes as he leans into her gentle touch.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s no problem, sweetie.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, the two looked up to see Tom in full snow gear complete with goggles and mask.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Alright!” His voice muffled by the scarf around his face. “Let’s brave this weather!”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

=======

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Clapping his hands together, Tom walked down the driveway with Sonic and Maddie close behind him while Ozzie was jumping around in the blankets of snow on the lawn.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Other than the sound of their feet crunching against the snow, the whole woods felt so quiet. Barely any birds chirping, no sounds of cars driving on the roads in the distance, heck they wasn’t even any snow tracks of the raccoons near the garbage cans.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Turing around to face the two, Tom slapped his arms to his side, putting on a goofy sergeant-esque voice.  
“All right troopers, our main objective right now is to clear this driveway till there’s no more speck on snow on it. Do I make myself clear?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Maddie looked at him with one eyebrow raised, hands on her hips while Sonic wasn’t paying him no mind, staring up at the sky and trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Clearing his throat, he repeated it again but this time raising his voice louder.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLE-“

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes Tom!”  
“Geez we heard you donut lord!”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Good, now let’s get to work soldiers!” 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Watching him as he marched towards the end of the driveway, Maddie turned to see Sonic kneeling down near a fresh pile of snow.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He seemed to be placing handprints in the snow, making each one till they all formed a circle with the palms facing the center and the fingers facing outward.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Walking over and kneeling down, she watched as he then drew a circle in the center and used his pointer finger to place holes in the center of it.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once he finished his new art piece, he kneeled back on his knees smiling fondly at it before his face dropped and his mouth became a tight line. Maddie, noticing this placed a hand on his back.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You ok?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He looked up, face never changing as he gazed out onto the snow covered lawn.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I….used to do this during the winters when I lived in my cave, before I met you and Tom.” He let out a heavy sigh as he looked down at the hand prints. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It would remind me of the flowers that grew all around my old home.” He paused, making his hands on his knees into fists, a few blue sparks started flickering from his hat onto the snow. “They remind me of the flower I last gave to….her.” 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Maddie felt her heart skip a beat as she well knew who he was talking about.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After Sonic came to live with them. She quickly learned from Tom of the other world where the young teen had originally came from, why he had to leave and who he had to leave behind in order to be safe from harm.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Pulling him into a side hug, she heard Tom’s footsteps crunching against the snow before feeling his arm wrap around her back and seeing him kneel next to Sonic. He lifted his chin to meet Sonic’s eye. “I know Longcalw would be happy for where you are now bud. I sure know we both are.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sonic gave a small grin as closed his eyes and melted into their embrace, the sparks quickly fading away.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The three stayed in silence for awhile before the sound of Ozzie’s barking caught they’re attention, as he was trying to chase a squirrel up a tree but only to end up on his back in the snow.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Shaking his head at the dog, Tom stood up to go back shoveling the driveway when he looked down at the hand prints again.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After a second, a thought popped into his mind. “Hey Sonic? You still up on adding something to your bucket list?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sonic perked up looking up at him with interest. “You know I’m always up for that challenge.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nodding in agreement, he walked out into the part of the lawn where no prints were visible with Sonic walking a foot behind him. Maddie brushing off the snow from her pants and headed back inside the house, calling Ozzie to come inside.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ok so this is something I used to do with all the kids when it would snow.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Crossing his arms, Sonic looked on in confusion as Tom raised his arms….only to fall straight back in the snow.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alarmed he quickly ran to his side, only to see that he started to move his arms and legs back and forth. “We call these snow angels!” He yelled over the sound of his coat against the snow.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Intrigued, he began to sit in the snow, copying Tom’s movements and staring up in the cloudy sky.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ok we’re done! Here what do you think?” He helped Sonic to his feet as they looked down at the new creations.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hmm, It’s fine I guess.” He backed up slightly to get a better angle. “They do kinda look like angels.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tilting his head to see the size difference. “Mines looks so small compared to yours”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well you are a small fry”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He snapped his head, looking offended “Ok first of all, I’m not that small from before! Second of all, I’m only fourteen so I’m not fully grown yet and Maddie said I’m gonna have a growth spurt soon anyway!”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah more like fourteen inches.” Tom mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately Sonic had heard that comment and bent down silently to grab a handful of snow.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey Tom?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wh-” *SPLAT*

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tom staggered back as he got a face full of snow, spluttering as he wiped it off his face.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sonic fell onto his back, holding his stomach as he laughed at the man’s reaction.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“HAHAHA! Oh my god your face was so priceless! Oh man I wish I had a camera.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Wiping the last of the snow off his face, he looked down at the laughing hedgehog.  
“Yeah yeah laugh it up, you think you’re so hilarious don’t you?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He sat up, rubbing tears from his eyes. “I know I’m hilarious” he said with a sly grin.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tom stared at him with a blank face before an evil grin appeared on his face. “Oh ok.” He said as he started to approach him slowly.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Uhhh why are you looking at me like th-AUUGH!” He yelped in surprise as Tom grabbed both his legs and swung him over his shoulder, dangling him upside down on the human’s back

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“AAAH TOM STOP IT! PUT ME DOWN!”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Not by a long shot, you caught me off guard so I’m simply returning the favor.” He replied as he started to purposely move his body, causing the hedgehog’s body to move back and forth.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ok you can stop now, you’re making me dizzy!” He tried to sound annoyed but was failing as a few giggles slipped out.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well whose fault is that?” He chuckled as he started to gallop his legs, earning more laughs out of Sonic. Hearing the sound of the front door opening, he turned his head to see Maddie standing on the porch. (Still at an upside down perspective)

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Maddie! Help! He won’t put me down!”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kneeling over the railing, she laughed at the sight of her boys playing in the yard. “Tom Wachowski put him down now before you make him sick!”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“He assaulted a sheriff officer! He made the crime he’s doing the time for it!” He yelled as he continued to run around the yard with Sonic hanging off his back.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“WADE IS STILL A BETTER SHERIFF THAN YOU!” He yelled as Tom began spinning around in a circle.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Did you not learn from last time?” Taking Sonic in his arms, he then proceeded to throw him up in the air emphasizing his words on each toss, earning even more squeals of laughter from the 14 year old.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ I am more threatening!”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Rolling her eyes, she looked at her husband as her face became serious.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thomas….”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Knowing better than to ignore his wife’s orders a second time, he placed the now breathless hedgehog on the ground with a look of satisfaction.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

With wobbly legs, Sonic struggled to keep his balance, giggling slightly while trying to his distance from Tom just in case he tried to grab him again.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ok boys time to come in! It’s getting cold and I got another surprise waiting for you!”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sonic, shaking off the last of the dizziness, zoomed up the stairs past Maddie into the house while Tom collected the shovels and looked back at the still snow covered driveway.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I guess we always finish it tomorrow, but with that little dude there’s no promises.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

=======

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After hanging up his wet clothes and hat, Sonic took off his shoes and headed towards the couch in the living room where on the coffee table, where 3 large mugs filled with a dark liquid, steam slowly rising from each of them.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey Maddie? Why’d you make us coffee this late? I thought I wasn’t allowed to drink that anymore?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh you most definitely aren’t allowed to drink it.” Sitting down next to him and opening a bag of marshmallows, putting two in each cup.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And it’s not coffee, this is called hot chocolate”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She shook a can of whipped cream, spraying the nozzle in each cup. Tom entered the room with Ozzie following close behind, finding a spot on the couch next to Sonic to lay down on. “You guys really love spoiling me don’t you?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t get used to it” Tom grunted as he sat in his arm chair clutching his cup, turning on the TV to a Christmas movie that just started playing.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“By tomorrow morning, things will be loud and hectic again. It’s rare that it’s this quiet around this time.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Passing a cup to Sonic, Maddie scoffed as she made her own cup.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Excuse me, what about the times from before when you’d randomly invite Wade over and watch all those crazy Christmas movies with the volume blaring through the house?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey How the Grinch Stole Christmas is a classic! It deserves to be watched in its original sound ratio. I’m just ashamed that he doesn’t feel the same way.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s probably because of how the actor is”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What’s wrong with the actor?”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“He’s too…eccentric.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“How is that a bad thing Maddie? It brings more comedic effect.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But he kinda goes overboard at times.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘Hmm why does that sound kinda similar to eggman?’ _He thought as the two continued their discussion about certain actors who are still beloved for being _‘very eccentric.’ _____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Taking a sip, his eyes widened at the taste of warm chocolate with melted marshmallows and whipped cream that hit his tastebuds.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Whoa, I’ve definitely missed out on this.” He muttered quietly to Ozzie, who in turn gave him a few quick kisses on his cheek before laying his head back down.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Wiping off the slobber, the young hedgehog sipped his warm drink again as he watched them talk, petting Ozzie on the back as he took a breath, turning around to look out the window into the yard and up to the clear night sky.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He smiled before sitting back down on the couch laying up against the dog closing his eyes, no longer full of doubt.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘Well I gotta admit it, This definitely beats the cave.’ ___

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically I actually based the snow flower handprints from my own childhood memories of doing the same thing when it snowed.  
> Except it’s a rather happy memory rather than a sad one...


End file.
